Ipod Egoshipping Inspiration
by Crissytje
Summary: Here are a few small one-shots inspired by putting my ipod on shuffle. The songs were at random so that means the stories are too. Come check it out for yourself    But be aware they're all about Gary & Misty.
1. Mini Oneshots

_N/A Hi hi, I was just listening to my ipod on shuffle and suddenly I got inspiration for a fanfiction :p and sinds I'm such a egoshipping fan, the little droodels are all about Gary and Misty ^^ Wel I guess see for yourself if you like them and let me know. It's not much yet but I enjoyed writing it so much that I'm thinking of updating some droodels dayly. Oh wel :p I'll see._

_Feel free to correct my grammar if there are any ^^ and have fun!_

_Well what are you still waiting for:p Go on..._

**Skillet – One Day Too Late**

Titel: One Day Too Late

Author: Crissytje

Rating: G

Word Count: 325

Notes/Warning: Possible Break-up ( Depend on how you want it to end )

Based on song : Skillet – One Day Too Late

Misty looked at the clock for the umpteenth time.

'Where on earth is he, he's late again' She thought irritated. Sighting she arranged some stuff on her desk to kill some time.

"It's always like this, his research is always top priority" Misty huffed to the bottle of water that was on her desk.

"You know, when we were just together he was so sweet and he always had time for me. Well as sweet as Gary possible can get but he did always have time for me. But since he got that promotion I'm like not important anymore."

"Grrrrrrrr, I'm really sick of this!" The bottle of water came crashing down when it didn't respond.

"I can't take it anymore, he's either late again, either I'm stood up again and I don't like either of them!"

Meanwhile with Gary

Gary looked at the clock.

"Shit I'm late again, but I really can't abandon my work now. My deadline about the Eeveelutions is due to tomorrow. Misty's going to kill me."

He tried his best to finish his project as fast as possible.

"Uh, this isn't working, Misty is just going to have to understand that this can't wait" He decided after another hour.

"I guess I should call it off again"

_**1 new message**_

_**From: Misty**_

_**Gary Oak, you jerk! You're late again! You know what, you don't have to come anymore. No, let me correct that, you don't ever have to come anymore! I'm sick of you never having time for me anymore. How many times have you been late? How many times have you stood me up? Al you think about nowadays is research, research and research like I'm not important anymore. You know what? I'm through, we're through, go marry research!**_

Gary paled and dropped his cellphone in shock.

"Shit, I'm so stupid" He grabbed his car keys and rushed outside leaving his lab in a mess.

Hopefully not too late.

**Puff Daddy – I'll Be Missing You**

Titel: I'll Be Missing You

Author: Crissytje

Rating: PG

Word Count: 600

Notes/Warning: Main Character Death

Based on song: Puff Daddy – I'll Be Missing You

He was walking absentmindedly between two rows of nicely engraved stones. Most of them decorated with flowers of all kind of colors and species. It was actually a lovely landscape and he would have noticed if he was paying attention to it which he was not. The sky was baby blue with a few white clouds here and there and the grass on which he was walking was actually grass green. Suddenly he stopped walking and kneeled down by a simple headstone and laid a bouquet of flowers down before it. He sighted.

"Hi Mist, how are you doing? I'm fine … Ok, no I'm not fine, I miss you … a lot. I still can't believe you're gone and I keep thinking of you each singly day, your smile, your voice, your jokes and even your slaps." He smiled weakly.

"Your sisters are devastated, they keep saying how they should have treated you better and it's their fault you went away. You should have called me that night, I would have come and pick you up even at 3 a clock in the morning. I could have pushed you away from … from … " He paused and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You know, Ashy-boy has lost his appetite ever since you left us. Can you believe it, Ash losing his appetite? Even Delia can't cheer him up with her delicious food and Brock? He has been sentimental for ages now and Joy is really worried about him."

Silence …

He cleared his throat and continued.

"They caught the bastard that took you away from me, they found your blood on his car. But I bet you already know that don't you? Just a day after the incident I got promoted to professor just like you predicted except for the dying part that is. Thank you for being there for me as a friend and supporting me. I was going to call you as first and mention you in my speech. I guess only the second part could be fulfilled huh." His eyes became watery but he fought against his tears.

"It's our memories together that give me the strength I need to proceed. You still remember our monthly shopping day? Actually it was only you that did the shopping, I was just along for the driving and the carrying bags. I blamed you a lot for dragging me along but now I would die for another shopping day even if it would kill my feet and empty my wallet. Or that time we scared the hell out of Ash, we laughed our ass off when he screamed like a Squirtle on fire. How I wish you could just yell at me once again, yell jerk, spoiled brat, egotistical narcissist, arrogant bastard, anything would be fine. We had so much fun together just you and me and now there's only me." A single tear finally made his way down his cheek but soon many followed.

"I hope you're doing great up there and smiling down at us. I'm so sorry that I only came now, I wanted to come earlier but gramps wouldn't let me, afraid of what I might have done. Don't worry, I'm sure you're having that cute worried look on your face again, I'm not going to anything stupid." He carefully wiped his tears away and forced a little smile and stood up again.

"I just came to say goodbye and I love you."

"Goodbye Mist."

Suddenly he felt a light breeze passing him. A breeze that sounded like it whispered "Gary".

**Leann Rimes – Please Remember**

Titel: Please Remember

Author: Crissytje

Rating: G

Word Count: 600

Notes/Warning: How Gary Oak switched from a yin yang necklace to a teardrop necklace

I was playing with the string of a necklace I was holding in my hand. Two steps forward, one step back, another step forward ...

"I can't do it." I sighed.

"No you can do it, come on Misty you're a big girl, don't be a freaking chicken." I tried to encourage myself.

Another step forward and then another and another. I felt my heart racing and my breading becoming faster. I bit on my lower lip trying to push back the tears after remembering why I was here in the first place. Suddenly the door swung open and a ratter surprised young handsome boy with maroon spikes stood there with a backpack ready to leave.

"Misty?"

"Euh hi"

"What are you doing here?"

I took a light step back, hurt evidently in my eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

"That's not what I meant" The boy added quickly. "I mean, I just didn't expect you here after you know yesterday? But that doesn't mean I'm not happy that you're here, it's just I'm surp.."

"Don't go" I whispered almost inaudible trying to keep myself from crying.

He didn't say anything but just looked real sad at me.

"Please don't go." I whispered a bit louder now. "Don't leave me." Holding back a sob

"Mist" He now whispered softly "I thought we had already gone through that yesterday"

_**Flashback**_

_**"You're leaving?" I growled at Gary not believing my ears.**_

_**"Yes, I was only supposed to stay in Pallet for a few months. I got a really good offer in Sinnoh that I absolutely can't refuse if I ever want my career to be successful. I thought you would be happy for me."**_

_**"No! You can't go! You can't leave me! I need you here!" Panic evident in my voice.**_

_**"Misty, I must go, this is a chance in a lifetime."**_

_**"So you're just going to leave me all alone in Kanto just like Ash did?" I screamed furiously**_

_**"Misty, don't be ridiculous, you know it's not like that."**_

_**"How is it any different" I shouted**_

_**"Misty please listen to me" He tried pleading me**_

_**"No I don't want to! I hate you! Go, just go to your stupid Sinnoh thing! I don't ever want to see your stupid face again! I yelled crying now**_

_**'Oh God, I can't breathe, I'm suffocating, I need to go now' I thought panicking to myself and with that I ran out of the Oak residence without even looking back once. I felt my heart beating really fast and hurting like hell. I heard him running after me and yelling my name but I just kept running and running away from him until I was all alone.**_

I was now sobbing real hard and I felt him standing there uncomfortable not knowing what to do to make me feel better.

"Mist" He whispered and put his arms around me but I lightly pushed him away

"It's okay, I'm fine, I kind of expected that answer anyway." I tried to force a smile. He gently wiped my tears away.

"Here." I put the necklace I had in my hand in his hands. I made it yesterday from a cascade badge.

"Don't you dare to ever forget me." I added.

He nodded and took the necklace and putted it around his neck.

"I'll never forget you." And with that we walked in silence hand in hand until our ways had to part. He kissed my forehead softly and left.

_N/A Wel c ya ^^_


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

I've made it in an separate one-shot :) why I have not deleted this chapter is because I didn't want to lose the review :)


	3. 10 Real Song Drabbles

I've made it in an separate one-shot :) why I have not deleted this chapter is because I didn't want to lose the review :)


End file.
